Glaucoma is the most frequent cause for irreversible and preventable blindness worldwide. About two percent of the population over 40 years of age suffers from glaucoma. The major risk factor and only treatable factor in glaucoma is increased intraocular pressure. While glaucoma is incurable, treatment can slow or arrest the progressive vision loss.